nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfox
Eros is an Eternal, former Avenger and the brother of Thanos. Origin Approximately 750,000 years ago, Alars, a member of the Eternals of Earth, a cosmic-powered sub-species of humanity, departed from Earth after his brother Zuras became the Eternals leader. Alars journeyed to Titan, a moon of Saturn, where a band of exiled Eternal settlers had slaughtered each other in war. Alars married the only survivor, a young woman named Sui-San, and they transformed Titan into a paradise. Alars ruled the Eternals of Titan as Mentor and created ISAAC, a computer which serviced all of Titan's technological needs. Starfox also known by Eros, was raised on the Saturn moon of Titan and was the youngest son of Mentor and Sui-San. Eros has always had an easy-going outlook on life while his brother, Thanos, in turn has always been obsessed with Death. Eros took it upon himself to find love and sensual pleasures for himself. He spent several years on Earth and became part of Earth's legends perpetuating the Eros and cupid myth. His time on Earth and his time on Titan characterized him as carefree explorative and he developed into somewhat of a lothario. It was when Thanos and Super-Skrull attacked Titan, that Eros returned home. Tension would only rise with his brother from that point onwards and Starfox would have to battle his own blood many times again. Starfox has actually met many a hero this way, by joining forces with them to oppose his brother Thanos, and one such hero he met this way was Kree Warrior Captain Mar-vell. The two would go on to be friends. It was also around this time that Starfox learned the grim truth about his mother Sui-San after Thanos revealed it was he who killed her. At some point Starfox's friend Captain Mar-vell would fall gravely ill with cancer. After the death of Captain Mar-Vell, Eros decided to look after his son, Genis-Vell. Eros soon joined Earth's Avengers and used the code name Starfox. He played a major role in helping to stop Thanos' mad plans in trying to assemble the Infinity Gauntlet and the Shi'ar-Kree war known as Operation Galactic Storm. Power and Abilities Starfox possess various superhuman attributes derived from his Eternal physiology. All Eternals have the ability to manipulate cosmic energies for a number of purposes. This energy is housed within the cells of their bodies and can be used to purposely augment their physical, mental and energy manipulative abilities. While all Eternals have at least some degree of these abilities, it takes centuries of intensive and disciplined training to manipulate these energies to their maximum potential. Titanian Eternals have the potential to manipulate cosmic energies in various ways, but Starfox himself has never undertaken the discipline of learning how. *'Superhuman Strength:' All Eternals have the capacity for superhuman physical strength. Starfox's physical strength is roughly average for an Eternal and, at his peak, can lift about 15 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Like all Eternals, Starfox is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As with his strength, his speed is roughly average for an adult member of his race. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Starfox's augmented musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being, or most other members of his race for that matter. His muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of humans and most Eternals. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Starfox's body is tougher and more resistant to certain forms of injury than that of an ordinary human. His bodily tissues are sufficiently enforced to withstand impact and blunt trauma forces. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human being with little to no injury to himself. However, he is far from invulnerable and can be injured by weapons, such as bullets or knives, composed of conventional materials. His overall resistance to injury is on par with that of the average Eternal. *'Psionics:'' Like all Eternals, Starfox possesses at least some degree of psionic capability as a result of the cosmic energy housed within the cells of his body. Using the cosmic energy to bolster these natural psionic capabilities to their full potential also requires centuries of intensive training. *'''Immortality: Starfox, like all Eternals, is essentially immortal. The cosmic energy housed in his body has been developed for the purpose of halting his natural aging process. Although well over 1,000 years old, he is still physically young by Eternal standards. Starfox is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' If Starfox is injured, his physiology enables him to recover much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as lacerations or bullet wounds can fully mend within a matter of hours. This ability can be augmented dramatically if Starfox properly trains himself. At its peak, Starfox's healing ability could be sufficient to allow him to regenerate virtually any damaged or destroyed bodily tissues because he would have constant psionic control over every molecule of his body, even while sleeping. *'Flight:' Starfox can psionically levitate by manipulating gravitons around him and *propel himself through the air at great speeds. At his peak, he can achieve speeds of about 800 miles per hour, which is among the fastest rate for his kind. *'Pleasure Stimulation:' Starfox possesses the psionic ability to stimulate the pleasure centers of the brains of people within 25 feet of himself. This power, which emanates from him at all times causes other beings to feel good around him. By concentrating, he can magnify these emanations, provoking such extreme pleasurable sensations that a person becomes highly aroused, euphoric, or totally sedated, as the case may be. *'Emotional Bridges:' In rare instances, Starfox can bridge the minds of two people, causing one of them to feel the emotions and feelings of the other. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers